


Getting Caught At Work

by RhianneHope



Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhianneHope/pseuds/RhianneHope
Summary: Dizzy gets a new job to help pay rent, what happens when the gang find out exactly what she'd doing every night? Can she find a way to compromise with them so she's safe and can still pay for her own things or will the gang panic and take over?
Relationships: Chad Charming & Dizzy Tremaine, Dizzy Tremaine & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Dizzy Tremaine, Jay & Dizzy Tremaine, Mal & Dizzy Tremaine
Series: Dizzy Tremaine; In the life of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590037
Kudos: 3





	Getting Caught At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part one with Evie and Carlos, do we want a part two with the rest of the gang? Comments and suggestions appreciated, any characters not in the tags will be added x

Dizzy couldn't shake the guilty feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach, it was eating her alive and giving her a huge mouth ulcer, she had only told two of the closest people to her and she wasn't about to tell the more protective members of their quirky little family, fearing the reaction she'd get if she confessed what she'd been hiding for months, she wasn't just an entrepreneur but a dancer in the dodgy parts of Auradon. What began as an add on to Evie's business was slowly becoming an empire she could be proud of. But that increasing business didn't pay for everything she wanted or needed like new jewels or the equipment to melt the metal for her rings or the endless amounts of other bits and pieces she needed just to keep the business afloat for the next few weeks never mind months or even the rest of the year. So she'd gone to the slightly shadier part of Auradon to see if they had any work going and with her body type and flexibility they'd seen her doing some climbing while she waited and begun paying for her courses to train her in dancing and exotic work, she loved to dance almost as much as she loved to create so it was perfect, and she loved the pay she started getting once she wobbled less and paid for a new wardrobe, she had specifically for work hidden in the depths of her studio closet. Evie had been helping while she caught up with some paperwork and stumbled upon her mini leather skirt and matching knee high boots and drew short, sharp accusations that startled Dizzy out of her work induced stupor.  
'Diamara Annabelle Tremaine. What in Hera's name are these?'  
Dizzy lifted her head, adjusting her new black frames before her eyes widened and she turned a shade paler, Evie didn't think it was even possible as the girl walked shakily towards Evie. Taking the items in her hand she pressed a button on her door and opened the other door she kept her wardrobe for work in, letting Evie follow as she hung up the skirt and added the boots to the mannequin legs to keep their shape.  
'This is my work wardrobe Evie'  
'Dizzy you're fifteen what on earth type of work are you...Diz please tell me you aren't, on the streets or dancing in one of those sleazy bars where booze is cheap but the girls are expensive'  
'I'm a dancer in one of the higher end clubs in South Auradon yeah, it pays for my rooms and the job I want to do, Evie come on you've seen the accounts did you really think I could afford all this on my own? Come on Eves, Doug does my numbers as well as yours he knows how much the diamonds from the dwarf mines cost and no way could the money I get from this alone pay for that, so yeah I'm working another job as well as school'  
'Diz when do you eat or sleep or get to be a teenager?'   
'That all depends on my shifts for the week if it's quiet I get to sleep in on Saturday and Sunday's till around 8 before I'm up doing design orders, filing paperwork, boxing orders whatever needs done I try to remember to eat at the same time but it sometimes slips my mind just like the Isle Eves we didn't always eat but you all assumed it was because I didn't have anything, we had food I just forgot most of the time cause I was doing something else.'  
'Dizzy does anyone else know about this new job asides from me now and your boss?'  
'I'm not saying, you'll tell him off and he'll stop taking me to work'  
'Carlos De-Vil, open this door right now, it's about Dizzy'  
The door flying open as Carlos shot a look at the two stood outside his door, muttering a goodbye into his phone he told Jay he was leaving and closed the door, letting Dizzy lead them back to her studio and apartment on the other side of the building. Closing the door Dizzy spoke quietly before Evie could start her rant.  
'Carlos took me into town he didn't know anymore until last week'  
Sitting on Dizzy's floor he waited for the other two to fall down next to him, softly taking Dizzy's hand he rubbed circles in her palm.  
'This about Diz's new job?'  
'Yeah, I found what I am now assuming to be her work clothes'  
'That tiny little skirt and those knee high boots?'  
'Yeah how'd you know?'  
'It's a clients personal favourite, I wear it to get extra tips when the rents due'  
'Dizzy, you're fifteen'  
'I've changed a hell of a lot in the last few years Evie, including a few slightly bigger developments'  
Evie cocked her head looking like a confused puppy as the trio all sat in silence, waiting for Evie to figure it out was frustrating Carlos, who snapped quietly at the slightly older girl.  
'E, she's had bigger boobs bought'  
'Dizzy, where the hell did you find the money or time to recover, or the surgery who was with you?'  
Letting Evie rattle off her questions for a minute before she gave in and paused the older girl.  
'A client paid for them, no questions asked the surgeon was a friend of his but he just gave me a name and he'd already called ahead of my consultation, she made me read the paperwork twice, have a psych eval and pick everything myself without any of his influence, I didn't just go from a B to a DD in a few months with a magic wand.'  
'But, when, how, who?'  
'That's not important, what is how we are planning on hiding this from everyone else including Doug and Mal?'  
Whipping her head Evie took in the quiet voice of Carlos who now had a very emotional Dizzy resting against his shoulder, her hands shaking as she tried to dry her eyes, imaging the list of things she still had left to do. Gently taking the younger girls cold hands in her own Evie pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  
‘Diz, I’m not angry or disappointed I just wish you had come to talk to me, I’m meant to be here if you need anything. If anything I’m mad at myself.’  
Shaking herself from the stupor she was in she leaned forward to hug the older woman she viewed as an older sister.  
‘We need to tell them’  
Both shooting up in a panic they attempted to calm an obviously frantic Dizzy, terrified at the thought of telling her family what she was doing.  
‘No right now but soon, they can’t be kept in the dark. Dizzy if this is what is truly going to make you happy then they have no choice to either accept it or not, but no matter what Carlos and me will always be here.’  
Looking to her older brother figure he nodded along, all Dizzy could do was sob, she was crying for the loss of her own secret but more than anything for the family she’d gained over the last few years. 


End file.
